Ser Raz Neese
Ser Raz Neese (Razz Nee`see) was a human Craftsman of Kelmarth and famous for his oath magic. But he eventually broke his oath to protect New Forlonde when he attacked the town with an army of ghouls, zombies and other animated corpses. This happened about 70 years ago and the battle is called the Raising of New Forlonde. "Oath magic is the type of magic wielded by paladins in Kelmarth. While it is very similar to the magical prayers spoken by the extremely devout, oath magic is different in that the power needed to create the spells comes from the individual's dedication to their tenants, rather than their skill in praising the divine. It has sometimes been called Conviction Magic, or Righteous Magic but all refer to the same sort. Like with most magic, repeated use builds a greater tolerance to the strain it puts on the vitals of a man. But unlike most magic, one's ability to wield it seems to wane as the body ages." -- Sr. Kane Fort of the Order of the Sun The Fall It is unclear what led to Ser Raz Neese breaking his oath. Two main theories are popularly recounted in New Forlonde however. The first is that he discovered some ancient lore that taught him how to corrupt and reanimate corpses from savages in the jungle. Then the hunger for power was too great within him and he betrayed his friends as he sought to spread his power and influence across the jungle. The second theory was the Ser Raz Neese died in the jungle and his body became possessed by a monster. And so it was not truly Raz Neese, but a monster using him like a puppet that attacked the town. However, all agree that the monster of a man still bore a strong resemblance to the Ser Raz that left New Forlonde and even spoke in his familiar commanding tones. He seemed in possession of his memories as he taunted those on the battlements by name. The Raising of New Forlonde The alarm was first raised by a craftsman named Ser Marath. He was overseeing a work team widening the road that would eventually lead east to Shinrin. The work crew was attacked by forward scouts of Raz's main force and were described as "a fearsome combination of man and ape, running on all fours with lolling pink tongues like a dog and elongated teeth like a mighty primate. With their claws they would latch onto a man and then as they tongues wet his face he would stop screaming and go into a fit of some sort," Marath was ordered back to New Forlonde to warn the Craftsman and Lord Fune. Two of the creatures chased him all the way to New Forlonde, tirelessly keeping pace with him and navigating the jungle far more nimbly than Ser Marath. Discarding armor and clothing as he ran to be lighter, he tried desperately to stay ahead of his pursuers. By some stroke of destiny he stayed ahead of his pursuers long enough to reach the edge of the city where a small boy saw the monsters leap, catch and tear him down. From there, the boy warned the Craftsman and they began to rally and arm the town. Before the town was fully armed, the work crew returned bearing horrible injuries and strange purple smears on their faces. Their friends and family rushed to them to attempt to aid them and ask what happened. But the work crew began to fight their own loved ones, strangling, biting, punching and kicking with a ferocity that showed no regard for their own well being. This caused a ripple of chaos as the craftsman and townsfolk tried to restrain their own loved ones believing them under some sort of spell. And this delay allowed Raz Neesee's main force (estimated to be 600 strong) to descend on the small town of only 1000. In the initial push many brave citizens and Craftsman fell simply trying to buy time for people to flee to the keep. But those that fell soon rose again to turn on their families and friends. Those that hid in their homes had their doors and shutters battered in and the monsters clawed, dragged and then licked them. With most of the town sheltering in the fort, Lord Fune ordered his company to man the walls and rain arrows on the force of monsters and former citizens approaching the fort. Many men were hesitant to shoot the townspeople however and the monsters seemed to lurk and crouch behind them whenever possible. Lord Fune's defence was basic, those without fighting experience used boards, bales, and anything heavy to block the gate. Meanwhile men on the walls would use bows, javelins and anything they could through the murder holes above it and for the first hour it seemed the creatures might be forced to retreat and begin a siege. However the tide turned when Raz Neese himself approached the gate and shouted taunts and threats at those on the wall. He said, "Before the sun sets I swear, this day all of you will bow before me and become my undying subjects." His appearance began to rally his minions and even though they possessed nothing but their fists and their claws the gate began to split and crack. Lord Fune could tell some kind of magic came from Raz Neesee and so ordered ranged attacks to focus on him specifically. His armor was tough though and many arrows broke off his breastplate, helmet and shield. The men were running out of arrows and the gates seemed on the verge of being torn apart plank by plank. In desperation, Lady Yosei Fune, who had a strong interest in magics in the jungle, ran to her rooms to fetch a pouch filled with a sparkling black sand. It had been a gift to her from her husband and she had learned that when thrown the sand hung in the air and glittered. To be inside a cloud of it was nearly blinding and yet made the person illuminated by shining black and gold that left off a warm light. She rushed to the walls with the bag, hoping that perhaps if it could be spilled on Raz Neese himself, he would be blinded and unable to deflect the arrows with such skill. Strapped to an arrowhead Lord Fune shot Raz. The arrow bounced harmlessly against him but the bag tore releasing a thick cloud of blinding black and gold dust. But Raz was illuminated clearly in it just as a plank was torn off and the monsters could begin worming through into the courtyard. Unable to see his attackers clearly the arrows began to find marks and chinks in his armor. With a roar of rage he urged his minions on through the crack in the gate but the defenders inside used long pikes and quickly filled the crack with the stuck corpses of the beasts. Raz refused to retreat and finally an arrow through his throat silenced him. He fell and the monsters retrieved his body and retreated into the jungle. They have never returned. The sand that allowed the archers to find their mark on Raz is named Yosei Sand after Lady Yosei Fune.